Nisekoi: Chitoge and Kosaki
by KeepLovingStars
Summary: What if both Chitoge and Kosaki ended up being the ones to end up stuck inside the warehouse. New feelings and crushes is what happens! "I'm in love with Raku Ichijo! Not his girlfriend." *Adopted by LightningFast*
1. Chapter 1

Sitting both in a dark warehouse, cobwebs and crates around the empty corners and spaces, sat Onodera Kosaki and Chitoge Kirisaki. The only thing that seemed out of place in the warehouse, was Chitoge hugging Onodera from behind as her hands gripped the long sleeve white shirt that belonged to Onodera. Both as they were at Raku's home and had finished the school day, wore their school uniform. A long sleeved white shirt, blue collar and yellow thin tie, and blue skirt with long knee high socks with black indoor shoes. Onodera, who's face was entirely red with embarrassment, had short brown hair, a strand of it near her face long. Her brown hazel like eyes stared at at the ground, twirling her soft peach hands to ignore the fact that a certain blonde was hugging her.

Sitting and hugging Onodera from behind, was Chitoge who also was blushing bright red. With a slender body that was almost equally the same as Onodera, Chitoge had long blonde hair which she tied strands of it on the top with a red bow. Her sky blue eyes stared at the back of Onodera, her peach skin hand gripping Onodera's shirt. How did this happen? Well, going back a few minutes...

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Onodera-chan!" Shouted Chitoge down the hallway, hoping to reach Onodera who had barely exited the restroom, the blush that was once on her face gone. Onodera, who closed the door behind her, stared at Chitoge who was now standing near her. Staring at her, Onodera offered a small smile to Chitoge.<em>

_"Yes, Kirisaki-san?" Onodera asked as she walked back towards Raku's room, the incident with the tea throwing out of her mind. Walking alongside Onodera, Chitoge stared at Onodera carefully. Putting her hands behind her head, Chitoge asked what she was thinking._

_"Hey Onodera, are you sick?"_

_"E-eh? What makes you think that!?" Onodera stammered._

_"Well...you did throw the teas in the air, sooo I thoug-"_

_"GRAB THEM!"_

_"Whaaa!?" _

_Apparently, while walking towards Raku's room, Ryu and his lackeys had thought that both Chitoge and Onodera, was actually Raku and Chitoge. And not even checking as they stuffed both girls in a potatoe sack, they rushed outside and threw the untied potatoe sack inside the warehouse, locking the door. Both girls, removing themselves from the sack, both looked around to see where they were and paled, Chitoge having a much paler skin. They were locked inside a dark room...the darkness one of Chitoge's fears._

* * *

><p>And thus bringing them to their current situation, both waiting for someone to unlock the warehouse doors.<p>

"K-Kirisaki-san...?" Onodera asked as she believed Chitoge was a very brave and strong girl. Chitoge, only grumbled as a reply, her fear of the dark scaring her greatly. Turning her hazel like eyes from the dusty wooden ground, Onodera looking a bit back, catching a glimpse of Chitoge. Her sky blue eyes were watering, her breath panting as she stood closely to Onodera, hoping the dark might go away. 'Is...Kirisaki scared...?' Onodera thought as she looked once more at Chitoge. 'No wonder Ichijo-kun likes her...she's really pretty...with her long eyelashes and the way the light reflects from her watery eyes...eh!? What am I thinking!?' Onodera thought as she shook herself mentally, the description she gave for Chitoge disappearing.

"O-onodera...can you talk to me..." Chitoge said as staying quiet in the dark wasn't helping her.

"Umm...what should I talk about Kirisaki-san?" Onodera asked as she had no clue or anything to talk about.

"Anything...as long as its not quiet..." Chitoge replied as she looked at Onodera, a bit of her scared state disappearing. Onodera, put her hand on her chin, pondering on what to do as in anyone's point of view would have found Onodera's pose cute. A mental image of a lightbulb popped over her head as she thought of something to talk about.

"What did you do in America?" Onodera asked as she was suddenly interested in Chitoge's country which the blonde used to live in. Chitoge's bow, lifted hearing the question from Onodera.

"N-not much, I went to a school where their weren't any uniforms."

"No uniforms?" Chitoge nodded at Onodera's question.

"There was also a lot of shops, buildings and people. Not to forget their language. Something I found hard and easy to learn."

"How long did it take you?" Onodera asked as she wanted to know more.

"Learning the language? About a year or so. I became fluent quickly since I learned it when I was three." Chitoge said as she wanted to ask her own question. Still holding onto Onodera's shirt, Chitoge looked at her head.

"So how do you know Ichijo-kun?" Chitoge asked as she had to keep the fake dating to herself. Onodera almost fainted hearing the question. Still looking back at Chitoge, who awaited the reply, sighed mentally.

"I met him during middle school. He helped me when I dropped a few notebooks in a hallway and we became friends like that. I found out that he was really kind, helpful, sincere, and took care of people before himself. I couldn't help but feel attracted to him..." Onodera said as she got lost on her own words. Pausing at the end, Onodera who stared in front of herself, widened her eyes. 'Kyaaaa! Did I really say that? And in front of Ichijo-kun's girlfriend too!? Ohh...I bet she thinks I'm a bad person!'

"Onodera...don't tell me..." Chitoge mumbled to Onodera. "That...Ichijo-kun is actually an amazing friend to you!"

'S-sort of...' Onodera thought as she still felt Chitoge's body on her back. She bit back on her lips, hoping that someone would let them out since she couldn't handle being this close to someone. Looking around as it had almost been minuted since they've been stuck in here, Onodera saw a ladder near them. Pointing it, Onodera spoke up.

"There's a ladder there. Maybe if we climb up we might be able to exit the warehouse...?" Chitoge listened to Onodera, seeing the ladder with her eyes seeing as a bit of light shown from the top of the warehouse.

"Your right...then we'll be able to get out of here! What are we waiting for! Let's go!" Chitoge excitedly exclaimed forgetting how weak she was. Getting up from the ground, Chitoge put her hands on her hip and stared happily at Onodera, who widened her eyes seeing Chitoge suddenly let go of her shirt and standing up.

"K-Kirisaki-san! Your still not okay!" Onodera worriedly said as Chitoge stared at her feet, which were shaking heavily. 'Oops...' Chitoge thought as her weak legs collapsed underneath her, making her fall towards the ground again, only on top of Onodera.

"Kyaaaa!"

"Ouch!" Both their voices echoed through the warehoused, a muffled squeal also being echoed. Staring at both girls which were in an entirely new pose, were entirely red from the face.

Chitoge landed on top of Onodera, her hands on the side of her. Her long wavy blonde hair touching a bit of Onodera as Onodera stared back at Chitoge. Her hazel eyes, as well as sky blue eyes, widened with embarrassment was almost laying down on the ground if it weren't that she was still sitting a bit up. Her arms were behind her, giving her leverage as Onodera almost fell on her back and head. As why they were blushing...was because their lips were touching, both counting as their first kiss.

'M-my first kiss...' Both girls thought as they were still processing what was going on, both their lips still not parting. 'Was...with Kosaki/Chitoge!'

"OJOU!" The warehouse door was force fully opened by no other than Claude, as he once said, his mistress's faithful servant! Chitoge, who noticed who opened the warehouse door, parted lips with Onodera and got off her quickly when everyone from the study group came to see them.

"Onodera!" Raku's voice said as he entered the warehouse seeing Onodera, who quickly changed her pose to a sitting one, as well as Chitoge. "I got worried when you two didn't come back! What happened!?"

"Indeed? What happened in the Shueigumi household?" Claude also said Ryu and his lackeys stood far back from everyone else.

"Oh! Look at the time! I got to run honey! BYE!" Chitoge quickly said as she got off the floor and in what seemed like light speed, Chitoge ran off leaving everyone as her face was entirely red.

"Umm...Onodera-"

"Sorrytodisturbyouandworryyou!" Onodera also said as she ran the same speed as Chitoge, Onodera grabbing Ruri with her.

"What...just happened?" Raku mumbled as Claude chased after Chitoge. What indeed happened is a mystery for all...


	2. Chapter 2: Swimming With Chitoge

Sitting in class near the wall was Onodera. Looking at the notebook that she had set on the desk that she sat on, she couldn't help but glance at Chitoge. The blonde haired girl, sitting on a desk near her 'boyfriend', wrote notes as she listened to the teacher, Kyoko-sensei. 'I wonder if she's thinking about...' Onodera couldn't finish her thought as she blushed in embarrassment. Turning her eyes from Chitoge, she looked at the notes to get her mind off of yesterday's incident.

Minutes passed through the silent class, and soon the bell rang, signaling that class was over and lunch was beginning. Sighing, Onodera closed her notebook and got off her chair. Walking to her cubby, she inserted her notebook inside and grabbing her schoolbag, she pulled out the bento her mother had made. The bento was covered in blue cloth, and grabbing the tied part of the cloth, Onodera walked towards her desk where another desk connected to hers which belonged to Ruri Miyamoto, her best friend. Ruri wore the schools uniform, with her brown hair that was tied on a high pony tail, petite body, emerald eyes that were behind glasses and her unemotional face, it was hard to believe they were friends.

"What's with that face? You look embarrassed." Ruri asked as she began eating her bento with chopsticks. Onodera heart stopped as she heard those words from Ruri. She was always great observer with emotions and feelings. What should she say? Lie? Tell the truth? "And don't lie." Ruri added seeing worry etch on Onodera's eye's. Did Onodera forget to mention she would often show her emotions on her face?

"I-it's nothing!" Onodera said as she didn't want to bring Ruri into her twirl of feelings and maybe problems. Opening her bento as she sat in her desk, Onodera began to eat. Ruri stared at her friend closely. Ever since of being stuck inside the warehouse, she had been acting strange. Every time someone brought up Chitoge, she would jump and change the subject. Very strange...

"By the way Kosaki," Ruri said as she had finished her bento, "The Swim Club wants you to do a time trial for the swim meet."

"T-time trial!? B-but I can't do that! You know I don't know how to swim!"

"That's why I have something in plan. Meet me after school in the pool, and wear your swimming suit."

"R-ruri you better not do anything weird!" Onodera exclaimed as Ruri got off the desk and walked out the classroom. To bad it was going to happen.

* * *

><p>Changing out of her uniform, Onodera changed into a one piece blue swimsuit, which was also a uniform but for the whole girl side of the school. Setting her clothes inside a locker inside the girls locker room that she was in, Onodera closed the locker before giving a last look of the key she had held very dearly for ten years. 'Patience...' Onodera thought as she walked towards the exit of the locker room in a hurry, grabbing the girls locker room key and a towel, she hurried off to the pool as she was running late.<p>

Hurrying off, her barefoot padding through the tiled floor, Onodera pulled the side of the swimsuit as it was a bit tight on the side.

"Ruri...why do I have to do the time trial? I'm just a beginner..." Onodera whined, unknown to her that she had just said that to both Ruri and Chitoge as well as Raku, Chitoge wearing a bikini while Raku wore swimming shorts, Ruri wearing the same thing as Onodera only with a swimming cap. "E-eh!? Ichijo-kun!? Kirisaki-san!?" Onodera exclaimed as she thought that Ruri was going to teach her how to swim, not with her crush and the girl that stole her first kiss as well as she did. Looking away, Onodera stared to the side blushing as she remembered images of yesterdays incident.

"Kosaki." Ruri said as she walked up to Onodera. "I brought Ichijo-kun and Kirisaki-san to help you out with teaching you how to swim."

"O-oh! We'll help then!" Raku said embarrassingly as he stared at Onodera. 'Oooh...that's not what embarrasses me...its Kirisaki-'

"So what happened inside the warehouse Kosaki? Kirisaki-san?" Ruri asked straight forwardly to both Chitoge and Onodera, who without stopping, took a spittake. Both girls shook in nervousness as both began to remember yesterday's incident.

"N-nothing happened! We just waited until someone let us out! Right, Onodera-chan!" Chitoge quickly said as she tried to end the question quickly.

"Y-yeah!" Onodera agreed with Chitoge, also wanting to drop the question.

"Well then were pretty lucky that we let you out! We had actually thought you left!" Raku said as his blush that was once on his face gone now replaced with relief.

"So...shall we teach you how to swim?"

* * *

><p>Two hours passed, with a bit of luck they got a bit of swimming for Onodera, but she still could not swim. Raku had left since he had business at his home, Ruri also had left since Raku was gone and she couldn't do anything else, which left Onodera alone in the pool as she wanted to try to swim. Using a swimming board, Onodera tried to use Raku's advice but failed as she slipped off the board, landing in the cold water.<p>

"Haaah...this is so hard..." Onodera mumbled as she got out of the water and sat on the tiled floor, the cold air hitting her as she shivered. Feeling cold, she was about to get up when she felt something warm and soft on her head. Pulling off the item, Onodera saw that it was a towel. Looking at where it came from, Onodera saw that it was from someone. And that person happened to be...Chitoge Kirisaki.

"Your going to get sick Onodera-chan." Chitoge said as she had a small blush on her cheeks.

"K-Kirisaki-san..." Onodera said as she had thought that she was alone. Sitting next to her, Chitoge looked at Onodera who covered herself with the towel in hopes of getting dry. "Hey Onodera...about yesterday..."

"Yesterday...ah! W-what about it?" Onodera nervously said as she now had a blush on her face. She forced herself to stare back at Chitoge.

"I umm...wanted to apologize."

"Apoligize?"

"Yeah you know...for umm...you know!"

"Oohh that...umm that's okay...really!" Onodera said as both girls now had steaming blushes, which they could no longer stare st each other. 'I...feel nervous all of a sudden...' Onodera thought.

'Urrgh...why is it so hard to talk to Onodera now?' Chitoge thought as she had, no longer wearing the bathing suit, wore only blue shorts and a black shirt.

"A-anyways I think we should go now...it's starting to get late..." Chitoge added as she looked at the windows where the sun was starting to go down.

"Okay...I'll go change." Onodera said as she got off the wet tile and walked towards the girls locker room, a silence between the girls all noticeable.

* * *

><p>Onodera laid in her bed, the covers over her head as she remembered the events of the day. The curtains of her window were opened as she let in the moons light inside her room. Her being taught by her crush how to swim, being able to talk to him and being near him. But for some reason, thinking of that didn't make her feel that excited. Bit thinking of Chitoge, her heart began to quicken as she thought of those things. Maybe she was getting sick? Or maybe just tired? Yeah...she was just tired. Closing her eyes, Onodera began to sleep hoping her dreams would be of Raku Ichijo.<p>

Instead Chitoge Kirisaki appeared in her dreams. Maybe she was sick.


End file.
